Character appearances
Babbit and Catstello: 1 (A Tale of Two Kitties) #Barnyard Dawg: 3 (The High and the Flighty, Leghorn Swoggled, Weasel While You Work) #Beaky Buzzard: 1 (Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid) #Bugs Bunny: 18 (Ali Baba Bunny, Baseball Bugs, The Big Snooze, Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid, A Corny Concerto, Devil May Hare, Gorilla My Dreams, Hair-Raising Hare, The Hasty Hare, Little Red Riding Rabbit, The Old Grey Hare Operation: Rabbit, Rabbit Every Monday, Rabbit Hood, Rabbit of Seville, Rhapsody Rabbit, This is a Life?, A Wild Hare) #Daffy Duck: 14 (Ali Baba Bunny, Book Revue, A Corny Concerto, Duck Dodgers in the 24th-and-a-Half Century, Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24th-and-a-Half Century, Ducking the Devil, The Duxorcist, The Great Piggy Bank Robbery, The High and the Flighty, It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House, The Night of the Living Duck, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, This is a Life?, The Yolk's on You) #Elmer Fudd: 7 (The Big Snooze, A Corny Concerto, The Old Grey Hare, Rabbit of Seville, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, This is a Life?, A Wild Hare) #Foghorn Leghorn: 5 (A Fractured Leghorn, The High and the Flighty, Leghorn Swoggled, Weasel While You Work, The Yolk's on You) #Gossamer: 2 (Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24th-and-a-Half Century, Hair-Raising Hare) #Granny: 4 (Canary Row, It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House, A Street Cat Named Sylvester, This is a Life?) #Hector the Bulldog: 1 (A Street Cat Named Sylvester) #Henery Hawk: 2 (Leghorn Swoggled, The Scarlet Pumpernickel) #K-9: 1 (The Hasty Hare) #Marvin the Martian: 3 (Duck Dodgers in the 24th-and-a-Half Century, Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24th-and-a-Half Century, The Hasty Hare) #Melissa Duck: 2 (The Duxorcist, The Scarlet Pumpernickel) #Miss Prissy: 1 (The Yolk's on You) #Penelope Pussycat: 2 (Scentimental Romeo, Who Scent You?) #Pepe Le Pew: 3 (Odor-able Kitty, Scentimental Romeo, Who Scent You?) #Porky Pig: 8 (A Corny Concerto, Duck Dodgers in the 24th-and-a-Half Century, Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24th-and-a-Half Century, The Great Piggy Bank Robbery, Kitty Kornered, Scaredy Cat, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, The Wearing of the Grin) #Road Runner: 5 (Boulder Wham!, Hopalong Casualty, Just Plane Beep, The Wild Chase, Zipping Along) #Speedy Gonzales: 5 (It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House, Nuts and Volts, Pancho's Hideaway, Tabasco Road, The Wild Chase) #Sylvester: 12 (Canary Row, Claws in the Lease, It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House, Kitty Kornered, Nuts and Volts, Putty Tat Trouble, Scaredy Cat, The Scarlet Pumpernickel, A Street Cat Named Sylvester, Tweetie Pie, The Wild Chase, The Yolk's on You) #Sylvester Jr.: 1 (Claws in the Lease) #Tasmanian Devil: 2 (Devil May Hare, Ducking the Devil) #The Three Bears: 1 (The Scarlet Pumpernickel) #Tweety: 5 (Canary Row, Putty Tat Trouble, A Street Cat Named Sylvester, A Tale of Two Kitties, Tweetie Pie) #Wile E. Coyote: 6 (Boulder Wham!, Hopalong Casualty, Just Plane Beep, Operation: Rabbit, The Wild Chase, Zipping Along) #Yosemite Sam: 2 (Rabbit Every Monday, This is a Life?)